Big Time Rush meets Figure Skating
by hwoodward
Summary: When the boys are in St. Louis for a show. Kendall meets Heather. Heather is a gold metalist for figure skating. Kendall and her become good friends, not knowing that they both have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction story, so please review and tell my what you think. I am think about making this a multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...I do own my college textbooks so I can highlight in them!**

* * *

He looked out at the crowd. He saw the many girls cheering for him, and the other three guys on the stage with him.

"Thank you, for coming out tonight. We love you, guys," James yelled as they lowered the platform. Kendall could no longer see the crowd. He followed the other guys as they headed to their dressing room. Kendall pulled off his shirt, as someone handed him a towel. He decided to look out the window and watched the fans standing in the street still yelling for "Big Time Rush." Kendall was still pumped up and knew that the other guys were as well.

About, a hour later, the boys headed out to their tour buses. Kendall and Logan were heading to the "The Red Rocket," while James and Carlos headed toward the "Yellow Submarine." He knew that it was weird to have their tour buses named but the boys were weird anyway. He saw that the crowd had cleared out, except for a couple girls. He looked over and saw someone sittting on a bench alone. He noticed her because she was not paying attention to when the guys came out. She also had her hood of her jacket pulled up over her head. Kendall nudged Logan and pointed at the girl. He had just got the feeling that something was wrong and he knew it had to do with that girl. He noticed that the small group of girls had finally left but she still sat on the bench holding her phone. Kendall decided to see what was wrong with her. He veered off from Logan and headed toward the bench. He sat down next to her, but she did not look up to see who was next to her. Kendall sat next to her in silence for a couple minutes, and then decided to say something.

"Hey, did you go to the concert tonight?" Kendall asked and the girl finally looked up from her phone and turned toward him. Kendall noticed that she had long brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes ever. He went toward blondes but he found her really beautiful. He then noticed that she had been crying. The girl smiled at him, before she wiped her face.

"Your Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush. To answer your question, I did go to the concert." Kendall found her voice very hyponizing. " I enjoyed the concert, with it being my first concet. Well, I did go to Agape Fest. last year but that was different." Kendall could tell that she was nervous by her rambling.

"If you enjoyed the concert, why are you out her crying?"

"I was suppose to be picked up by my boyfriend. Excuse me, my ex-boyfriend now. He forgot and decided to hook up with some girl and then breaks up with me over text message, so I'm stuck here until my best friend and roommate Toby gets done with his date and can come get me." Kendall wished that he could punch her ex-boyfriend in the face.

"How about you come hang with Logan and me on the bus, until your friend gets here?" The girl nods and Kendall takes her hand and leads her toward the bus. Kendall opens the door and made sure that everyone was dressed. He noticed that Logan was in the front lounge eating. He led the girl to the couch and made her sit next to Logan. She smiled at Logan, before looking at her phone.

"Hi, I'm Logan," Logan said as he shook her hand. " I'm Heather," the girl said as she pulled her hood off, showing Kendall that she was even more beautiful. Kendall sat on the couch across from her. "So, Heather tell us about you, since you might be here awhile," Kendall said as he leaned back.

"Well, my name is Heather. I just turned 20 on Tuesday. The concert ticket was a present from my best friend. My best friend is a guy, we have been friends for 10 years. Toby and me share an apartment. In August, I'm going to be a junior in college. I'm a English major, with a minor in English Lit. I have an older brother, Riley, who is over inn the Middle East fighting. I have lived in Illinois all my life. I think thats it. Also, Toby and me kissed in high school and no sparks. We are destined to be friends forever." Kendall and Logan looked at her and smiled. Kendall liked her even more. They heard a knock on the door, then Carlos and James entered their bus. Carlos and James did a double take, when they saw Heather.

"Hey guys, this is Heather. She is hanging with Logan and me until her friend can come get her," Kendall said introducing Heather. Carlos and James said "Hi" and "excuse us" as they dragged Kendall and Logan to the back lounge and shut the door. Kendall and Logan looked at them like they were crazy.

"Why, is there a random girl in your bus?" Carlos asked. "She was sitting on a bench outside cryng. Her ex-boyfriend was suppose to pick her up but was to busy hooking up with a girl and then breaks up with her in a text message. Her friend, whom is, I'm guessing is Toby, has a date tonight and can't pick her up until later," Kendall said, as Logan, James, and Carlos stared at him. "Can I punch this D-bag in the face?" Logan asked as he opened the door. Kendall noticed that Heather had fallen asleep. he grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

About, a hour later, the guys where sitting in the front lounge watching Heather sleep. Kendall thought that she looked very peaceful in her sleep. As James was getting up to get a soda, Heather's phone started ringing. All the guys looked at each other with panicked looks. Kendall decided to answer the phone before it woke Heather up. He looked at the screen to see a picture of Heather and some dude making funny faces, and under the picture it showed that "Toby" was calling. Kendall then noticed that the ringtone was "Cover Girl" by Big Time Rush. He smiled and pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Heather?"

"UM...Heather is asleep."

"Who are you? Why do you have Poppies phone? Where are you?" Kendall listened as someone asked Toby something, finally after two minutes Toby told Kendall that they were going to Facechat now. Kendall could tell that he was really worried about his friend and he pulled the phone away from his face, as a really upset and worried guy appeared on Facechat. Kendall motioned to the other guys and they all crowded around the phone.

"To answer your questions, I'm Kendall Schmidt. This is James Maslow, Logan Hederson, and Carlos Pena. We have her phone because she is sleeping," Kendall turne the phone and showed Toby a sleeping Heather. Kendall turned the phone back on him and the guys.

"We are in Logan and mine's tour bus," Kendall said as Toby said something off camera.

"We have a problem. I can't get Heather tonight. I'm in the hospital because Emma and me were in a car accident and we have to stay in the hospital overnight." Kendall took this information and was thinking about this situation. The guys did not have a concert until Tuesday in Ohio, which was only a days drive away. He knew that they were already staying the night in St. Louis for the next day or so.

"We could keep Heather until you get out. We were staying in town until Monday anyway."Kendall said as the other guys nodded in agreement.

" That wouldbe fine. I should be out sometime tomorrow evening. Tell Poppy I called when she wakes up. Make sure she eats or else her blood sugar will drop. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Kendall ended the call and turned to look at the other guys. Carlos and James were just sitting at the table. Kendall saw that Logan was in the back lounge on his phone with his mom.

"Well guys, I guess we should let her sleep and get some sleep ourselves,'' Kendall said as his pulled his shoes off, but James and Carlos did not hear him. Kendall looked at them and saw that they were looking at something on Logan's laptop.

"Kendall, did you catch Heather's last name?" James asked as Logan was walking back into the front lounge.

"No, we didn't. Why whats wrong?" Kendall asked as he sat down at the table and Logan decided to stand next to it.

"We found out who Heather is and boy, is it a doosy," James said as he typed something into the computer.

"How did you find that out, if you do not know her last name?" Logan asked as he turned to look over at Heather.

"Did she tell you anything about herself and what she does for a living?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall.

"She told Logan and me that she had a best friend named Toby. That they lived together and that she was going to be a junior in college as an English major. Also, Toby and her were just destined to be friends forever," Kendall said as he looked at James and Carlos, hoping that they would just get on with what they had to tell Logan and him. James flipped the laptop around so the screen was facing Logan and Kendall.

"We just typed in Heather and Toby into Google. Also, we found her Twitter," Carlos said. Kendall looked at the screen and noticed it was a bio on Wikipedia. He saw that it was talking about Heather Woodward and Toby Griffen. He looked at the picture first and saw Heather and Toby in formal wear at some kind of event. Kendall then started to read the article and the first thing he saw was that Heather and Toby were internationally and nationally ranked number one by the Figure Skating Association. He went down further and saw that they had just took home their tenth gold metal two weeks ago in Russia. He looked over at Heather and saw that she was drooling in her sleep. He turned back to the laptop and clicked on the other tab and her Twitter page popped up. He noticed that she had tweeted about how some guys could not be trusted with someone's heart. Kendall looked at her followers, seeing that she had about 500K. He scrolled thru the tweets, seeing that she had tweeted about how awesome the BTR concert was, congrats for him and the boys, meaning that Heather follows all four of them. He looked thru the pictures and saw that most of them were of her and Toby. He saw one from their Russia win holding their medals. He then noticed that she had a link for her Youtube, but he would watch that later. He clicked on the follow button, so that Logan was following her. He looked over at Logan who was reading the screen. He pulled out his phone, clicking on the Twitter app, and found Heather, clicking on the follow button. He then found Toby and clicked the follow button. He locked his phone and put it on the table.

"Did not see that coming," Logan said as he closed the laptop. Kendall looked over at Heather again and could not believe that she was a gold metalist for figure skating and she also went to college as well. Carlos and James said "bye" and headed off to their bus. Logan and Kendall changed in to their PJs and layed down in their bunks. Kendall closed his eyes but all he could think about was the girl sleeping on the lounge couch a few feet away.

**This is it for now. Please, leave a review if you will.**

**Heather**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of Big Time Rush Meets Figure Skating. I'm sorry it took so long to upload, I hope that Chapter 3 does not take as long. Please, Review.**

**Thanks to **LillViolinist** for being my first reviewer. I am so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Thanks to **Linhohbabycakes **and **Danceforever25 **for adding my story to your story alert list. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else related in this story...I do own a Hawk Nelson Shirt, a Eleventyseven sticker, and The Great Romance CD.**

* * *

Kendall woke up the next morning and his mind went straight to Heather. He had finally fell asleep after he layed in his bunk and thought about Heather for hours. He jumped down from his bunk and heard the T.V. on in the back lounge. Kendall opened the door, seeing Heather and Logan watching a movie. He noticed that someone had picked up McDonald's for them and that Heather was chowing down on a hashbrown. Logan looked up, seeing Kendall in the doorway.

"Hey, man! About time you woke up, it's 11:00am," Logan said, as Heather turned around, smiling at Kendall. Kendall took a seat next to Heather and she handed him a coffee. Kendall took a drink, taking the food that Logan was offering him.

"Where's James and Carlos? Usually they eat with us," Kendall asked as he unwrapped his breakfast sandwich. Kendall noticed that it was his favorite type. He doesn't normally eat fast food but the breakfast sandwich at McDonald's is his weakness.

"They came and ate. I think James went to the gym or maybe a run. Carlos took Fox and Sydney for a walk," Logan said, as he took a bite out of his hashbrown. Kendall turned and looked at Heather, who returned his smile.

"Logan, feeled me in on what happened with Toby. I called him this morning and he's doing OK. He also told me that James and Carlos Googled me last night," Heather said as she smiled at Kendall again, then looked away.

"I don't mind. Some people don't believe me, since I balance my career with college and its hard but I would never change what I do." Kendall started to like Heather more and more. He remembered a interview he had done, in 2010 when the group was first starting out and how he said that most beautiful girls are the really boring ones. Kendall looked at Heather, realizing not only was she beautiful, but she was smart and had a goal in life. Kendall could tell that Heather had a passion in life, just like he did. He looked at Logan and saw he was not even flirting with Heather. Logan was known as the flirt of the group and tended to flirt with anybody that had boobs.

"What time did you two get up this morning?" Kendall asked, throwing his sandwich wrapper into the trash.

"Heather was awake when I got up to go to the bathroom around 8. I went back to bed, but could not get back to sleep, so I got up around 8:30," Logan said.

"I was awake at 6 when my internal alarm went off. When Logan finally got up, he told me what happened and I called Toby. We facechated for awhile. Logan and me then creeped the "Big Time Rush" tag on Tumblr until James and Carlos joined us around 10:00," Heather said drinking her soda. Logan started laughing when Heather mentioned Tumblr.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked him, as Heather giggled next to him.

"I knew James had a Tumblr, but he just post pics that fans can also see on Twitter. Anyway some of the stuff these Rushers say is crazy and a little perverted. I'm thinking about getting one now. I looked through Heather's and hers is awesome. She reblogs pictures of us, well mostly you but they are not crazy stalker, perverted ones," Logan says as Heather starts full out laughing now.

"Tumblr is a crazy placce, but it can get super addicting. Logan said, that everyone had the day off today and that I have to hang with you guys until Toby is released," Heather said, as she threw away her food wrapper.

"I thought that when Carlos and James returns, that I can show you some sights her in St. Louis. Logan, here, really wants to see the Arch. Traffic will be crazy because the Cardinals are playing the Cubs this afternoon," Heather says pulling her computer from her bag. Kendall saw that it was a neon pink Macbook. He laughed when he saw the stickers on it. The stickers ranged from smily faces, A Kendall sticker, BTR group sticker, and some band stickers. Kendall did not know any of the bands which included: Hawk Nelson, Eleventyseven, and The Great Romance.

"Love your sticker collection!" Logan said as he too was looking at them.

"Thanks! The smiley faces are from Tristen-Toby's cousin- who happens to be my other best friend. The BTR stickeers are from Toby and the band stickers are from Agape Fest last year. Agape is a two day Christian music festival that Greenville College puts on every year. Hawk Nelson is my favorite band. Eleventyseven and The Great Romance are more local bands," Heather said taking out her phone, which had started ringing. Heather looked at the screen and laughed.

"Hey, Carlos!" Heather said putting the phone on speaker.

"We are back on our bus. We figured that K-dog was awake by now. James is changing, when he gets done, we will present ourselves on the "Red Rocket". We are bringing Sydney and Fox with us. Ranel found us a van to use today, on our trip. James and me will see you in a few minutes," Heather laughed again, as Carlos ended the call. Kendall had gotten up during the call to change in the front lounge.

After, a half hour, James and Carlos finally appeared in the bus, with the dogs.

"I thought you said a few minutes, not thirty minutes," Heather said, looking up from her Facebook chat with Tristen.

"Carlos, here was talking on the phone with Sammy. Then, when he was finally off the phone Halston called me," James said looking over Heather's shoulder to see what she was doing. Heather pushed his face away and closed her computer, putting it back into her bag.

"Well, while we were waiting, Kendall, Logan, and me make a list of places to visit. Logan here wants to see the Arch. But, since there is a park there, you four are not allowed to spit off it. Toby did last summer and it landed in some lady's eye. Then, we could go to Forest Park, which holds the zoo, the History Museum and the Art Museum. Logan also wants to take a tour of the Busch Brewery. The tour does give you a glass of beer but I can't have any since I am only 20, plus its against the INFSA and the NFSA rules and guidelines. If we have time, there is the Galleria Mall," Heather said, but then looked down at her clothes and realized she was wearing the same thing as yesterday.

"Maybe we should stop at the mall first. I am wearing the same thing as yesterday," Heather said as she followed the boys off the bus. Kendall then noticed that indeed she was, and he felt bad for not noticing it earlier.

"Ok, the mall first, so Heather can get some new clothes. Then the Arch, park, and maybe the Busch Brewery, " Logan said climbing in next to Carlos in the van. Kendall sat next to Heather, with James on her other side. Kendall could not wait to spent the day with Heather and guys. Kendall looked out the window as they pulled onto the highway.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter.**

**Please leave, your reviews. **

**Also, I made up the NFSA and the INFSA in this story**

**Heather**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for a new chapter.**

**I would like to say thanks to **LoverPR-SN-HP, elephantsrule98, **and **butterfliesinspring **for adding my story to your story alert list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anyother popculture references in this chapter...I do however own 13 Big Time Rush posters and they are all on my wall.**

* * *

Kendall and the guys waited for Heather to exist the mall. They had decided to wait in the van, since Carlos and James had their dogs. He finally spotted Heather, noticing that she had bought and changed into black high-waisted shorts, with a red, patterned, silk looking top. Kendall noticed that she had the same shoes on as yesterday. He saw that her shoes were bright red and matched her top.

"Hey! Now I am ready for some fun sight-seeing," Heather said climbing in next to Kendall.

"Heather, what kind of shoes do you have on?" Carlos asked as he turned around in his seat.

"My shoes are Toms. I like them because they are very comfy, but also because when you buy a pair of Toms, they send a pair of shoes to a child in need of shoes," Heather said. Kendall thought that was cool, and decided to check out the website when they returned to the bus, thinking that he could have a different kind of shoe besides Vans.

"How about we play the question game and learn some more about Heather. We will go in a circle and take turns asking her. Starting with Kendall, then Logan, followed by Carlos and ending with me, then we start at the beginning again," James said, with everyone agreeing.

"Favorite Color?"

"Black and Pink."

"Favorite Food?"

"A hard question. I have many favorite foods. I really enjoy meatloaf, tacos from Jack-in-the-Box, Anything with cheese and Ceaser Salad."

"Favorite Book?"

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin and To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee"

"Favorite Movie?"

"The Harry Potter series and Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging?"

"What is Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging? Kind of sounds like a porno to me," Logan asked and Heather started laughing when he said this.

"It's a British movie based off a book for pre-teens. It's hilarious. Logan, it's also not a porno because it's a Nickelodeon movie," Heather told them. Kendall could not help laughing since he too thought that it was a porno. He thought it sounded interesting and made a mental note to watch it sometime. Kendall stopped laughing, because everyone was looking at him, since it was his turn to ask a question.

"Favorite T.V. show?"

"Pretty Little Liars, Glee, Jane By Design, SavageU, The Vampire Diaries, and my all-time favorite show is Degrassi."

"Favorite Music?"

"This might be a long answer. I really like all genres of music. Lets see, I like: Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Augustana, Jason Aldean, Gym Class Heroes, Kutless, Hawk Nelson, V.V. Brown, Allstar Weekend, Cobra Starship, Carrie Underwood, Demi Lovato, Glee Cast, Justin Bieber, Jonas Brothers, Lady Antebellum, Miley Cyrus, Nickelback, Paramore, Scotty McCreery, Maroon 5, Hey Monday, Hot Chelle Rae, Lifehouse, and The Ready Set. OH, we can't forget Big Time Rush." Kendall liked that Heather listened to a wide range of music.

"OK, time for a music quiz. Carlos will name an artist or band and you have to tell us your favorite song. Only one song for each," Logan said.

"Bring it on," Heather said.

"We'll start easy. Big Time Rush," Carlos said starting the new game.

"I like all BTR songs, but my favorite is Love Me Love Me." Kendall laughed when he heard her answer.

"OK. Cobra Starship?"

"You Make Me Feel..."

"Taylor Swift?"

"Ours"

"Selena Gomez?"

"Hit the Lights"

"Demi Lovato?"

"Skyscraper"

"Allstar Weekend?"

"Blame it on September"

"2 more. Paramore?"

"Misery Business"

"Last one. Nickelback?"

"I'd Come For You"

After some more question games to get to know Heather, they finally reached the Arch, to start their fun-filled day. Kendall could tell that something was wrong with Heather, when everyone had finally pilled out of the van. Kendall could tell that the other three boys were busy with something else. Logan was checking out some girls in the distance, while Carlos and James were letting Fox and Sydney stretch their legs before they had to go back into the van, since they could not go into the Arch. Kendall saw Heather looking at something off in the distance and followed her gaze to see her staring at some dude making out with, who Kendall was guessing was his girlfriend. He looked back at Heather and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, whats wrong? I thought you were having a good time with us?" Kendall asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. The other guys headed toward them as they had heard Kendall.

"That dumb-ass eating that girl's face, is my ex-boyfriend. Maybe, we should just go to Forest Park and come back later," Heather said, as she tried to hold the tears in, turning toward the van. Kendall really wanted to march over and puch the jack-ass in the face. Kendall turned Heather around and pulled her into a hug.

"No, we are going to the Arch. We are going to show him that he does not matter anymore and that you are having a good time without him," Logan said as he pulled Heather into a group hug with all four boys.

"OK. Lets go to the Arch. If I did not go with you, Logan might hurt himself," Heather said as Kendall saw her smile appear back on her face. The five of them hooked arms and headed up the stairs to the base of the Arch. As they reached the door to go under the Arch, they heard someone yelling out Heather's name. Heather turned around and saw that it was, Kevin, her ex-boyfriend, yelling her name. Kevin reached Heather and pulled her into a hug. Kendall could tell that Heather was freaking out.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked Heather as he tried to kiss her, but she pulled away from him.

"Well, since you left me stranded last night, I stayed with Big Time Rush. I am showing them some sights today," Heather said as she crossed her arms.

"I can take you home now, if you want?" Kevin said as he tried to grab Heather's hand and she slapped his away.

"No, thank you! I am going to stay and hang out the with guys until Toby can come get me. We are done for good after what you pulled last night. Go, back to that girl you were just sucking face with," Heather said as she had a stare down with Kevin. Kendall saw his eyes wander to the four guys standing a little behind Heather. He finally turned around and walked away. Heather turned to look at the guys.

"Let's go have some fun!" Heather said grabbing Kendall's arm. They walked into the door, like the conversation did not just happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my lastest chapter. The review button awaits you.**

**Until next time**

**Heather**


	4. Chapter 4

**The new chapter is here. Chapter 5 is done as well, I will be posting it tonight. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Heather flopped down onn the couches in the front lounge of the "Red Rocket". Kendall had lots of fun today. He knew that Logan enjoyed the Arch, while Heather almost broke his hand because she had gripped it to tight. They all had fun at the zoo and he had bought Heather a stuffed flamingo. They ate a late lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe at the Union Station. Carlos and James had bought something for their girlfriends at the Arch and the zoo. Logan purchased some stuff for his sister.

Kendall looked around and saw that Heather had fallen asleep hugging her flamingo. Logan was eating some cold pizza. James and Carlos were resting their eyes, but not yet asleep. Kendall felt that he had really gotten to know Heather today. He knew that it might be awhile before he saw her again, and decided he would get her number and maybe her Skpe username. Kendall looked at his phone and saw that it was almost 5:30pm. He knew that Toby was scheduled to be released around 7:00pm. He figured that he would lay down and take a nap as well.

Heather slowly, woke up and looked around the dark bus. She could make out James on the other couch sleeping. She could not see any of the other guys. Heather stood up and stretched. She walked toward the back of the bus, seeing that Logan and Kendall were in their bunks but did not close the curtain. She opened the door to the back lounge, seeing Carlos sleeping on the couch. She walked back to the front lounge, taking a seat back on the couch, that she had woken up on. Heather looked over and saw the flamingo that Kendall had bought her at the zoo. She picked it up and thought about the fun she had that afternoon. Heather heard her phone start playing "Cover Girl" and knew Toby was calling her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the accept button, bringing it up to her ear.

"Hey! Did you get sprung yet?" Heather asked, as she played with her flamingo.

"Yep. We are pulling out of the parking lot right now. We should be there in about 30 minutes. I can't wait to meet these boys," Toby said.

"OK, well call me when you get here," Heather replied, as Toby told her he would. Heather ended the call and decided to check her Twitter. She saw that the four members of BTR where now following her Twitter and they had all tweeted about spending the day with her. She decided to reply to some fans and clicked on her mentions. She saw that it was being blown up with Rushers asking how she knew the guys and who did she think she was for hanging with them. Heather decided to just ignore them. She did find some sweet tweets from some Rushers, saying that they thought she was awesome. She answered some questions and said Hi or Happy Birthday to a few people. She then checked her Tumblr, replying to a few questions that were in her ask box. She looked at the time on her phone, seeing that she only had about 15 minutes til Toby was suppose to be there.

Heather figured that she should wake up the guys. She looked over at James, seeing that he had rolled over in his sleep. Heather thought it would be faster to wake them all up at the same time. She looked threw her bag or as Toby calls it her "suitcase". Heather found what she was looking for and pulled out the ear plugs and the air horn. She put the ear plugs in and stood in the middle of the front lounge. She pressed the button and could not help laughing. James had screamed and rolled onto the floor. Logan and Kendall rolled out of their bunks. Carlos came running out of the back lounge with a bat.

"Not cool! Not cool at all!" James said getting up from the floor. Heather saw Carlos lower the bat, when he saw that there was no danger, just Heather with an air horn.

"Sorry! I figured this would wake you up faster. Toby should be here in like 10 minutes," Heather said taking the ear plugs out and returning everything back to her bag. The guys moved over and sat on the couches with her. Kendall did not want Heather to leave, but he knew she had a compitition in Canada at the end of the week and he left tomorrow to a new city.

"I had fun today guys. How, about we exchange numbers and Skpe usernames. I would really like to hangout with you guys in the future," Heather said, as she grabbed her flamingo again. They all spent a couple minutes exchanging info.

Finally, Heather's phone started ringing another BTR song, this time it was their song "Epic". Kendall noticed that it was just a text message.

"Toby says that they just pulled into the parking lot. He also said that he wanted to meet you guys," Heather said standing up, grabbing her bag and the flamingo. The guys followed Heather off the bus. Kendall noticed a tall, brunette guy standing next to a SUV. He assumed that this was Toby. He noticed Toby had on back, skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a guitar on it, and black Vans. Kendall also noticed that his hair was a fohawk covered by a black and white beanie. He knew that he was going to like Toby and that they might become close friends.

"Guys, this is Toby. Toby this is Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan," Heather said introducing everyone. The five guys talked for a few minutes. Toby thanked them for taking care of Heather. Heather gave all four members of BTR a hug and goodbye, before climbing into the SUV, waving goodbye and they drove away. The guys watched the car drive out of sight before heading to their respectable buses.

* * *

**Well that is the end of Chapter 4. Review and tell me what you think**

**Until next time**

**Heather**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, that I have not really uploaded this week because it was finals week at my college. but know school is over. I have the next two chapters written, so they should be up within the next couple days. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**July 24, 2012**

Kendall was super tired today. They had had a show in California yesterday and heading to Salt Lake City, Utah for another concert tomorrow. Kendall looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost noon. He knew that it was almost time to Skye with Heather, so he grabbed his laptop off the table. Soon enough he got a call request and he pressed accept. Heather's face soon popped up on the screen.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Hey back!" Heather said laughing as someone handed her a Jack-in-the-Box bag. Kendall laughed cause he knew that their tacos were her favorite thing ever.

"I see Toby got your lunch today. Tacos again today?" Kendall asked.

"Do you even have to ask. Anyway, I can only have tacos once a week but I get them twice a week this week," Heather said as Kendall watched her put no one but two packets of hot sauce on her taco. Kendall also knew that today Heather's dad had died 12 years ago. Heather had talked about it yesterday morning on the phone, so she did not have to talk about it today.

"Well, next time I pass threw the Midwest, I'll pick some up for me and the guys," Kendall said as he ate some of his fruit salad.

"Enough about tacos. Toby and me have some news for you and the guys. We would like to tell all four of you together. So were is the other three at?" Heather asked as Toby popped up next to Heather on the screen. Kendall laughed because Toby had the exact same hair due, he had almost two weeks ago when they met. Before Kendall could reply, the three guys in question walked into the bus.

"Hey, dorks. Toby and Heather have to tell us something," Kendall said and the three headed over and sat down so they could see Heather on the screen. After everyone had said their hellos, Heather and Toby got down to business.

"Well, we wanted to tell you four first beside everyone here at home. It has been in talk for a couple months and was confirmed today. We are relocating to L.A. at the end of August," Heather told them as she started eating her third taco.

"Awesome! We can hang out more once we get home from tour," Logan said.

"Yep! We are getting a huge house, since Katie, Toby's younger sister, is going to UCLA in the fall," Heather said. Kendall thought that this was awesome and could not wait to hang out with her more. Kendall also thought that it was awesome that they would let Katie stay with them. He knew that either Tristen-Toby's cousin, or Adam, Toby's best guyfriend, would come too or both. Out of the four guys, Carlos and James, were the only ones with their own place. Kendall and Logan still lived at home with their parents.

"Heather, how are you going to live without Jack-in-the-Box tacos?" Kendall asked, just to mess with Heather. He knew they had some on the West Coast but she didn't. He watched Heather's eyes got wide as she hugged the bag holding her tacos.

"I'm kidding, we have a few Jack-in-the-Boxes out here in the west," Kendall said laughing.

"Tacos are never a joking matter," Heather said in a very serious tone.

"Anyway, Carlos how is Sammy? James how is Halston? How are Sydney and Fox? Heather asked pulling another taco from the bag. Kendall knew she could put those tacos away, since last week when they Skyped and she ate at least seven of them.

"Sammy is fine. We saw everyone last night. We were telling her about you and she can't wait to meet you. She told me to tell you that she is a big fan and good luck tomorrow night. Sydney is doing OK, her and Fox were fighting over a toy when we left the bus," Carlos told Heather. Heather turned toward, James as best she could over Skype.

"Halston is good. She is working on new episodes of "How to Rock". She also can't wait to meet you. Fox is still cute. Logan has been using him to attract women," James told her. Kendall laughed because everyone knew Fox was a chick magnent.

"Logan how can you use that innocent puppy like that? Maybe, you should get your own dog/puppy," Heather said as Toby whispered something and Heather nodded her head.

"We have to go practice, but our other suprise is that we will se you guys tomorrow morning. Our competition is in Salt Lake City, same as your concert. We can't make the show cause they are at the same time, but we are on the morning news and so are you. I think they are interviewing us together," Heather said as everyone said their goodbyes and Kendall hit the call end button. Kendall could not wait to see Heather the next day. James and Carlos waved bye, heading back to their bus since they were leaving the gas station. Logan headed to the back lounge leaving Kendall in his thoughts about Heather.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter.**

**Review**

**Until next time,**

**Heather**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, I have uploaded the new chapter. I have been so busy and not really had the time to upload. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...but I do own a shirtless poster of Kendall!**

* * *

Kendall followed the other guys as they headed into the news studio. He could not wait to see Heather's beautiful face this morning. The guys knew that they were all being interviewed at the same time as Heather and Toby.

About 30 minutes later the boys walked onto the sound stage, sitting on stools next to Toby and Heather. The interviewer introduced everyone for the people at home.

"Today, we have a box full of questions sent in by fans. We will pull one out and all six of you can answer," the interviewer said. Everyone nodded in agreement and she pulled the first question out.

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have a big dog named Sydney," Carlos said.

"I have a little dog named Fox," James said.

"I have two dogs and a pet pig named Yuma," Kendall said.

"We have a Lab named Bengi," Heather said.

" I also have two Hermit Crabs, Max and Star," Toby said.

"I have a pet dragon, Bernard," Logan said.

The interviewer pulled out the next question from the box.

"Any tattoos or piercings?"

"None," Carlos, James, and Logan said at the same time.

"I have three. The one on my back is the inside of a peace sign, earth, water, fire, and air. A scropio tattoo and a heart on my sleeve," Kendall said.

"I have two. One is a matching one to Heather's, we both have peace signs. I also have my name in Chinese," Toby said.

" I have four tattoos. A peace sign on the inside of my left ankle. "Hakuna Matata" on my right foot. 7/24/00 around my belly button and "Make a Wish" with a dandelion on my left shoulder. I also have both ears double pierced," Heather said.

The next question was one that is always asked in any interview.

"Are you single?"

"No," Carlos, James, and Toby said at the same time.

"Yes," Kendall, Logan, and Heather said at the same time as well.

The interview went on like this for ten more minutes. Finally everyone was done and the group of six headed off to the back lounge for quest.

"Miss Heather, you did not tell us you had tattoos," Logan said sitting down on one of the two couches.

"It never came up, but now you know," Heather said sitting between Kendall and Toby on the other couch.

After the gang caught up, they had to leave. Heather and Toby had a press conference with the other skaters and practice. The B.T.R boys had sound check and their V.I.P meet and greets. Everyone said bye to each other and headed for their cars waiting for them.

Later, that night Kendall and Logan climbed on the bus after the show. He knew they had a day off tomorrow since the next concert was in Kansas City, Missouri. Kendall decided to check and see how Heather and Toby did tonight. Before he could grab his computer, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Heather. He opened it, seeing it was a picture of Toby and Heather holding gold metals up. He read the text and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Logan asked as he came out in some sweats.

"Heather texted me. She said, "we won, we won. Hope the concert went well. Good luck in K.C., Toby and me will be home in Alton. We might drag the group to the concert. Call you tomorrow. We board a flight back in a few minutes." She also sent a picture of them holding their new metals," Kendall explained to Logan as he headed toward the fridge.

Logan smiled at Kendall, as he pulled out his phone to text James and Carlos. The three boys decided to meet and talk about what is going on with Kendall. Logan told Kendall he had to ask Carlos and James something, heading to the other bus. When he boarded the bus, the other two boys were eating some pizza rolls.

"Hey, Logan," Carlos said as he continued eating.

"Kendall got a text from Heather a few minutes ago. They had won tonight. When we got on the bus, he was not in a very good mood. But right after he read the text he was smiling and I thought he would hug me. It has only been about 2 1/2 weeks since we met her but she has changed all our lives. I think that she is a great friend to Kendall. Those two don't know it yet, but they love each other," Logan told them as he pased back and forth. After a couple minutes the boys concluded that they would let love take its course but would watch Kendall and Heather.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Now the review button is waiting for you.**

**Until next time.**

**Heather**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is very short and is kind of a filler chapter but very important for the chapters to come. I should have chapter 8 done by the end of the week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...but I do own about 200 romance novels.**

* * *

August 30, 2012

Heather and Toby stepped off the plane at LAX. They could not believe that the day had finally come for them to live in L.A.. Heather knew that BTR was still on tour until next month. They walked to the baggage claim and grabbed their suitcases. All their belongings and furniture had arrived yesterday at their new house. They, then followed Katie, Tristen, and Adam out to the car. Heather had been to L.A. before but she never lived outside the Midwest. She sent a text to Kendall telling him, that she had landed. She watched the scenery roll by as Toby drove them to their new house.

Heather looked at her new home. It was three stories, but also had a basement, hot tub, swimming pool, and the man cave. She knew the boys turned one of the sheds into their man cave where they hid the porn. Heather and Toby took bedrooms on the second floor facing the backyard. Katie took the room across the hall facing the street. Tristen and Adam took two of the third floor bedrooms, with two extra guest rooms as well. Heather's room had its own bathroom, as did Katie's room. Toby had to share the bathroom with the other guest room on that floor. The ground floor had a kitchen, dining room, living room, and the office. The basement had the game room, laundry room, and the workout room.

After hours of unpacking, the house as done. Heather looked at the tim and noticed it was almost 7:00pm. Katie had gone to pick up her work packet from UCLA. The guys had gone to get food and find Heather some tacos. She knew the BTR guys were in the Eastern States, then moving on to Canada. She decided to Skype Kendall around 7:00pm because the show should be done by then.

Heather looked at the clock, 7:30 had finally rolled around. She pressed the call button on her Skype.

Kendall heard the Skype on his computer ringing, which meant that he had a call. He pressed accept and Heather's face popped up.

"Hey!" She said as she turned to look at something behing her. Kendall saw Toby, Adam, and Tristen walk by.

"They just came home with the food. Also my much needed tacos. I had to unpack the house, so I am super tired and hungry," Heather told him, as she took a toco from the bag to eat it. Kendall laughed when he saw that it was Jack-in-the-Box.

"Well, we got done with the show about a hour ago. Logan is already passed out. I had something stuck in my head, so I was trying to write it down," Kendall told her.

"I would give you a tour but I want to wait til you get home to show you in person."

"That's fine. Plus, this way, James, Carlos, and Logan can see it too and you don't have to Skype tour four different times."

"So true. The guys say "hi". They are heading out the their man cave and leaving me to put up the food."

"They have a man cave?"

"Yep! One of the bigger sheds."

Heather and Kendall talked about what their day had been like. Finally, they had to go to bed since it was 10:00pm Heather's time and 1:00am Kendall's time. Kendall told Heather goodnight and pressed the call end button. He knew they had about 2-3 weeks left of the tour and then they would be back in L.A.. Kendall could not wait to see Heather again in person. He knew that it would still not be everyday since BTR went right back to filming the show, but it would be better then it was now. Kendall did not know how he felt about Heather, but he knew it was more than friendship. Kendall layed down in his bunk and was still thinking about Heather. Kendall knew she had a competition on September 5th but was on a short break until then. The competition was in Canada, so Kendall thought he would send her flowers.

Heather layed down in her bed and looked around her new room. She knew that she was going to love L.A. and that she at least had some friends already. She also could not wait for the boys to come home from tour.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**Now the Review button wait for you to click it!**

**Until next time**

**Heather**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, finally the new chapter is up. I'm sorry that it took so long to get it up. Summer classes start this coming week, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...but I do own two tickets to see the Big Time Summer Tour on July 7th in St. Louis.**

* * *

It was now mid-September. Big Time Rush was still on tour, with some added tour dates in Mexico and Europe. Heather and Toby were on a two week break, until their coach returned from Japan. Heather had met and had lunch with Sammy and Halston a few days after the move. Heather really liked them and they try to have lunch once a week now. Heather had learned that L.A. traffic was worse than St. Louis traffic. Kendall and Heather talked everyday, except when his had a show or was flying. They try to Skype once a week as well. Adam and Tristen had decided the week before, that they should take some classes at UCLA with Katie. Heather was still getting text messages and calls from her ex, Kevin. After, two weeks of this, she had his number blocked, but some how he got ahold of the house number. They did not really use the house phone because it was really just for the house alarm. Toby was still dating Emma, and they Skyped atleast twice a day.

#################

After, Heather finished the laundry,she looked at the clock. She signed, seeing that it was only 1:00pm and the 1st of October. Heather was waiting for Kendall to call her, to let her know that their plane had landed. She could not wait to see them, since they had been in Europ for the past week and she could no Skype with Kendall at all. Heather decided that she would take a shower, since she had been doing housework most of the morning.

After, her shower, Heather pulled on her purple Hawk Nelson shirt, black skinny jeans and her neon-pink Vans. Heather stood in her bathroom trying to decide what to do with her hair. Finally, she braided it to the side and threw a rainbow beanie on. She then, straightened her bangs. Heather grabbed her keys, phone nad purse and decided to wait at the airport with the fans for BTR. As she left the house, she grabbed her "Elevate" album off the kitchen counter.

Heather, finally got a text from Kendall, telling her that they had landed. She hoped that the boys would be coming out the front, instead of sneaking out of the back. After, about 15 minutes, Heather spotted the BTR boys and Rhanel making their way toward the front door. Heather, put on her sunglasses and sent a text to Logan. She saw Logan pull out his phone, as soon as he read the text, he looked up and she waved at him.

"Hey, stranger! Long time, so see!" Heather told him, when he reached her. Logan pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her when he finally released her.

"Can't I come fangirl at the airport?" Heather asked him. "Actually, I wanted to suprise you guys, " Heather said, when Logan gave her a look.

"Well I am sure suprised," Logan said laughing.

"I guess I better see the other three," Heather said pulling out her phone to send the same text to James, Carlos, and Kendall. Heather and Logan looked at the other guys as they pulled out their phones. Heather and Logan both waved when they looked their way. Logan hugged Heather and went to say "hi" to the fans, while the other boys pulled Heather into a group hug.

Kendall was so happy to see Heather. He thought that she looked good and he loved that she was wearing Vans. He had missed talking to her while they were in Europe.

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!" Heather said as soon as they were done hugging.

How do you like L.A.?" James asked.

"Loving it. It is a very beautiful city. I do hate the traffic though," Heather told them.

"Made any friends yet?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I get together with Sammy and Halston once a week for lunch, but really no," Heather said.

"I thought that I could take you out for dinner or we can go back to the house. Toby is grilling tonight," Heather told them as the last fan finally left.

"Sure, we'll go to your house. I'm excited to see it," Kendall told Heather. They all agreed to ride back with Heather is her SUV. Ranel took the luggage and the dogs in the car to follow behind them.

When they finally reached the house, Heather pulled the car into the garage. Heather led the boys into the house.

"Well, let me give you a tour of the house. Then if you ask nicely, the boys might let you in the man cave. I do have to cook the sides, so you can hang on the patio with Toby and Benji," Heather told the guys. The four guys nodded their heads and followed Heather as she showed them the house. Kendall looked around and thought that Heather had done an amazing job decorating. After the 30 minute tour, Kendall and Logan excused themselves to call their parents. Carlos and James went out to the patio and played with the three dogs.

After dinner, Kendall was helping Heather do the dishes, while James, Carlos, and Logan were being showed the man cave.

"Are you glad tour is over?" Heather asked Kendall as she passed him a plate to dry.

"I love tour. I love getting to see the fans every night, but I am glad to be home. I missed my mom and dad. I am happy to see my brother, Kevin. I really missed Yuma too. Plus, I'm glad to see you in person again. We are on vacation until Monday, maybe, we could do lunch on Wedensday or Thursday?" Kendall told her as he continued drying dishes.

"How about lunch tomorrow? I have lunch with Halston and Sammy Wedensday. On Thursday I have meetings all day about our sponserships."

"Yeah, lunch tomorrow would be awesome. Oh, my parents are having a BBQ on Saturday, would Toby and you like to come?"

"Sure," Heather said.

"Oh, Katie, Adam, and Tristen are invited as well. I'll text you about lunch and the BBQ when I get home."

"That sounds great" Heather said handing Kendall the last dish to dry.

Heather and Toby said goodbye to the boys as they headed out to the car. Heather closed the door and leaned back against it, letting out a huge sigh. Toby kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight, heading upstairs to take a shower. Heather did a little happy dance over her lunch date with Kendall the next day. Heather headed upstairs to shower and get some sleep.

Kendall layed in his bed that night, thinking about his lunch date with Heather. He could not wait and maybe they would hang out more plus she would be at the BBQ on Saturday. Kendall loved seeing Heather again and was so happy to be home in L.A.. Kendall rolled on his side and smiled, closing his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 8.**

**The Review button waits for you**

**Until next time,**

**Heather**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, that I did not update much over the summer. I was busy with my Summer class. I then had to get a new computer and couple weeks ago. Well, I am back with chapter 9. School started this week but I have already started chapter 10, so hopefully it will be up by the end of next week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...I do own 2 shirtless Kendall posters!**

* * *

Heather looked thru her closet, trying to find something to wear on her date with Kendall. After about twenty minutes, she decided on a red tank top with a top layer of red lace. It was tight over her boobs and then flowed out right underneath. Over her tank top, she wore a black vest. Heather decided on black shorts and red Vans. She decided to wear a long heart necklace, with her usual silly bandz and her fan-made braclets. She had pulled her hair into a curly bun on the lower left side. She also let some hair dangle in curls toward the front. Heather looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost 11:00am. Heather was glad she was done because Kendall was coming at 11:30am. Heather grabbed her phone, keys, and sunglasses and headed downstairs to wait for Kendall. Heather was happy that today she would get to have Kendall to herself. Heather headed toward the front door, when she heard a knock. She opened the door to see Kendall smiling at her. Heather looked at his outfit, noticing the red plaid shirt, over an Anchor Man t-shirt, with red/brown pants and of course red Vans.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Kendall asked her.

"Of course," Heather told him as she closed the front door behind her, making sure that it was locked. Heather followed Kendall to his silver BMW. Kendall opened the door for her and waited until she was seated before closing it, and circling the car to the driver's side. They drove for about 20 minutes before they reached a small cafe that overlooked the beach.

"This is beautiful," Heather told Kendall as they were seated outside the patio, looking out toward the beach.

"It is. I come heare alot. It's kind of my secret hideout."

"Well, I feel honored," Heather told him as she looked thru the menu.

The waitor came and took their order. Heather got a strawberry lemonade and a ceasar salad. Kendall got water and chicken alfredo. Heather and Kendall spent the time waiting, talking about anything and everything that they could think about.

"So, when is your next competition?" Kendall asked Heather on the ride back to her house.

"Next Saturday. The good thing is that it is here in L.A.," Heather told Kendall.

"Well me and the boys would like to go," Kendall told her pulling into her driveway.

"That would be awesome. I have some VIP passes for you guys in the house," Heather told him as they walked toward the front door.

"I don't mind staying for a few more minutes," Kendall told her as he followed Heather thru the front door. Kendall followed her into the kitchen dropping her phone, sunglasses, and keys onto the kitchen counter. Heather grabbed the passes off the kitchen table and handed them to Kendall. Kendall did not want to leave just yet, so Heather and him went and sat on the couch in the living room.

After watching "Storage Wars" for two hours, Heather decided to do something else.

"How about we check Twitter and Tumblr?" Heather asked Kendall as she grabbed her laptop off the coffee table.

"Sure," Kendall said as he turned sideways on the couch. Heather pulled up Twitter, to see her timeline dead. Kendall told her to check her mentions and so they spent another hour answering some fan questions. Then the fans started saying that they should do a Ustream. Heather and Kendall liked that idea.

"Let me tweet the link and in about 10 minutes we will start," Heather told Kendall.

"Hey, we should text the guys," Kendall told Heather as they were getting snacks and drinks. Heather also grabbed her phone as they headed back into the living room.

"Great idea, Kendall," Heather told him as she unlocked her phone to see text messages from the other three members of Big TIme Rush.

"Well, it seems the guys saw Twitter and are already on their way here," Heather said after reading her text messages. Kendall and Heahter both laughed when they heard the doorbell.

"Hey, Losers, " Heather said as she opened the door. Logan, James, and Carlos stepped into the foyer and closed the door behind them.

"I am very upset. Why were we not invited?" Logan asked, stealing some chips when they reached the living room.

"we had a lunch date and did not want the day to end, so we had a Twitter party. Then the fans started asking for a Ustream," Kendall told them.

"Well, I am going to put something else on before the Ustream," Heather told the boys as she headed upstairs. Heather soon came downstairs in a pair of red sweat pants and a Toms tank top. Heather sat in between Kendall and Logan on the couch, with James on the other side of Logan and Carlos on the other side of Kendall. Heather then tweeted to the fans that the Ustream was on and started the Ustream.

"Hey, Rushers and fans of Heather," Logan said.

"Fans of Heather?" Heather asked turning toward Logan.

"Well, I don' t know what you call your fans," Logan answered.

"Anyway, we will answer some questions from here in the chat and Twitter. But if you ask on Twitter use the hashtag, #BTRHeatherUstream," Kendall told the fans. Heather pulled up the chat box and the questions were going by to fast, but she tried to read them.

"Ok, Kendall are you thinking of getting anymore tattoos?" Heather asked.

"Well, I really want a new one but it would have to be something good," Kendall said.

"Hi, Sarah," James shouted out.

"Ok, Heather have ever kissed Toby?" Logan asked.

"Once, in high school on a dare," Heather said.

"How would you describe each of your styles?" James read.

"Well, after meeting Kendall, Toby calls me 'Baby Kendall' because I wear alot of plaid and I love my gray benie. Plus, I love Toms and Vans, I only wear high heels at an event," Heather said.

"They boys and me, we really have our own style and it can sometimes change," Kendall said.

"Shout-out to Rachel in Texas," Logan said. "My home state."

"Micheal asked since Toby and me live together do we have any embarressing habits?" Heather read. "Good question. Yes, we do. I like to go to the bathroom with the door open. Toby has a habit of getting up at like 3 or 4 in the morning and eats. Most of the time, its leftovers and he will eat them cold. This morning for breakfast he had cold pizza. The only food I can stand cold is room tempature Chinese food."

"You go to the bathroom with the door open?" Logan asked.

"Is that all you got out of that?" Heather asked.

"Pretty much," Logan said eating more chips.

"Shout-out to Becky and Mary," Kendall shouted.

"Favorite songs at the moment?" Carlos asked.

"Lullaby by Nickelback and Save Yourself by My Darkest Days," Heather said.

"I bought the new My Darkest Days album because Heather loves it and now that is all I listen too," Logan said.

"Celebrity Crushes?" James asked.

"Munro Chambers from Degrassi and this handsome green-eyed boy next to me," Heather said. Kendall turned and smiled at her.

The Ustream went on like this for a couple more hours, before the guys got to hungry and could not take it anymore. Heather taught them how to snap green beans, and then made pork chops, mashed potatos with homemade gravy and her special green beans. The boys went home and Heather told them that she would text everyone in the morning.

Heather went to bed thinking that she had the best day ever.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 9.**

**Hope You enjoyed it.**

**The Review buttom waits**

**Until next time**

**Heather**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, that it has been so many months since I have updated. I started my new semster and it was much more stressful and time consuming then I thought. I then broke my laptop and still need to replace it. I do have another chapter either today or sometime tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...But I do have a slight obsession with The Wanted now. **

* * *

Heather was sitting in her living room on Friday afternoon, going thru her fanmail, when she heard the doorbell ring. She could not think who was at the door. Katie, Tristen, and Adam were in Las Vegas for the day. Toby had gone to the beach. Heather walked to the foyer and opened the door. Heather was surprised to see a sad looking, Carlos on the doorstep.

"Hey, Carlitos. Is everything Ok?" Heather asked as she let him into the house.

"No. Sammy broke up with me this morning," Carlos said flopping down on the couch.

"I just saw her two days ago. She did not tell me anything about breaking up with you," Heather said as she walked into the kitchen to get Carlos some coffee ice cream.

She told me that, she had been thinking about it for awhile," Carlos said, grabbing the ice cream.

"Well, then you can keep me company while I read my fan mail. But why did you not see one of the guys?" Heather asked Carlos as she sat down next to Carlos.

"James is on a date with Halston. Logan is hanging with Presley today and Kendall is in the studio writing," Carlos explained.

"Well, I'm glad you came to me then," Heather said, patting his hand.

Heather and Carlos then spent a few hours reading her fan mail and replying. Carlos and Heather then headed to the post office to drop off the replies, Heather then dragged Carlos to Walmart to pick up some junk food and movies. Heather and Carlos had decided to have a movie night to try to cheer Carlos up. Before they had left the house, Heather had texted the other guys and they would be at her house in a couple hours.

"So, what movies should we get?" Heather asked Carlos as they walked thru the door at Walmart.

"Something funny," Carlos said grabbing the cart. They decided to get food first. As they headed to the frozen food section, Heather was telling Carlos about what life was like in Illinois. As they talked about life growing up, they grabbed some pizza rolls, bagel bits, chicken wings and other junk food. Heather grabbed some chips and soda, while Carlos grabbed loads of candy. They then headed for the movie section. After what seemed like hours they finally picked out, "21 Jump Street", "American Reunion", and Season 2 of the Vampire Diaries.

When Carlos and Heather got back to Heather's house, the other three members of Big Time Rush were waiting on the front stoop. Heather just shook her head at them, unlocking the front door, while Carlos brought the food in, with the other three following behind. Kendall closed the front door behind him, taking off his shoes and sitting them near the front door.

"What movies are we watching tonight?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"21 Jump Street, American Reunion, and season 2 of the Vampire Diaries," Heather told him as she pulled out baking sheets for the food. Carlos pulled out a pan to make the mac + Cheese. Kendall stuck the soda in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer.

"Heather was tempted to pull out all eleven seasons of Degrassi," Carlos said as he put water in the pot and put it on the stove to boil. Kendall laughed because he knew that was Heather's favorite show.

About an hour later all the food was done. Heather and James moved the food from pans to plates and bowls. Carlos pulled out five sodas from the fridge and Logan poured the candy into small serving bowls. Kendall put "21 Jump Street" into the DVD player, as the other four walked in with the food. James and Logan took the love seat, Carlos took the reclining chair. Heather and Kendall took the couch. Heather pressed play and they proceeded to cheer up Carlos.

When Toby got home from the beach, he found Heather and the BTR boys passed out on the couch. He saw that they had devoured all of the food and made it thru two of the movies. He went to the hall closet and pulled out some blankets. He threw one over Carlos, James, and Logan. He then turned toward Heather and Kendall. Heather had her head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall had his arm around Heather. Toby smiled and covered them up. He gathered up the dirty dishes, putting them into the dishwasher, before turning off the lights and heading upstairs to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I know that this chapter has taken me forever to upload but I have been super busy with school and life in general. I am on Spring Break this week so I will try to upload another chapter this week but no promises. So hear is chapter 11. Enjoy**

* * *

When Heather woke up she noticed that she was not in her bed but in the living room. She was laying on Kendall. She slowly got up and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Soon, afterward, Logan and Carlos stumbled into the kitchen, where Heather was making pancakes.

"Coffee is in the pot. Cups are in the cabinet right above it. Milk and orange juice are in the fidge. Sugar is on the island. Pancakes should be done soon," Heather said not turning around from the stove.

"What time is it?" Carlos asked after he poured a glass of orange juice.

"8:30am," Heather said, as she put some pancakes on a plate. Logan took his coffee and sat down at the breakfast bar. Heather turned around and handed him the paper off the counter. Heather turned back to the stove, flipping more pancakes. Toby walked into the kitchen and gave Heather a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Toby then walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How was your day yesterday?" Toby asked leaning on the counter.

"Good. We had a movie night to cheer up Carlos. How was the beach?" Heather asked Toby as she started cooking the bacon.

"It was awesome. Ran into some guys and we sat talking at a diner nearby," Toby told Heather as he put down his coffee and started to take out plates and silverware. He then went to the fridge and pulled out butter. While Heather pulled out syrup. Heather places the pancakes and bacon down on the table.

"I'll go try to wake Kendall and James," Heather told the other three boys as they sat down at the table. Heather walked into the living room and shook James awake and told him that breakfast was ready. Heather turned to look at Kendall smiling, she thought that he looked cute sleeping, with his hair falling over his eyes. Heather leaned over Kendall and said his name. Kendall opened his eyes and looked up at Heather smiling.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Heather told him as he stretched.

"Hey," Kendall said as he stoop up and followed her into the kitchen. Kendall poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with the guys, Toby,and Heather. Heather knew that the BBQ at Kendall's parent's house was in a few hours.

After breakfast, Heather headed upstairs to shower and get ready for the BBQ. Toby let the boys borrow some clothes and showed them the guest rooms to get ready. Heather stood under the shower spray thinking about Kendall. She loved how she felt waking up in his arms this morning. Heather stepped out of the shower and dried off with a thick, pink towel. Heather got dressed in black high-waisted shorts, quarter sleeve, red, black, and white plaid shirt. Heather pulled on her black suspenders with white mustaches on them over her shirt. Heather put on her bright, red TOMS on her feet. She pulled her hair into a side braid with a saggy beanie over it. She put on her long, gold stopwatch necklace that she had bought at the mall last week. Heather walked down to the kitchen to wash the breakfast dishes while she waited for everyone else. She put her phone on the dock and played The Wanted's album. Heather started to dance and sing-along as she washed the dishes. Heather jumped when she felt arms go around her waist. Heather turned around to see Toby laughing at her.

"You scared me," Heather said, slapping his chest.

"Sorry. Let me finish the dishes, and you can go check on the boys," Toby told her as he pushed her toward the stairs.

Heather headed up to the third floor to see what the four members of BTR were doing. Heather knocked on the first guest room door and heard a "come in." Heather opened the door to see James sitting on the bed talking on the phone. James smiled at her when she entered the room and mouthed to her that it was Halston. Carlos was in the bathroom, finishing his shower because Heather heard water running behind the closed door. Heather headed to the other guest room across the hall, peaking her head in and saw Logan fixing his hair. Heather shook her head and headed back down to the second floor, to check on Kendall. Heather knocked on the bedroom door but got no answer. Heather peaked inside the room but did not see Kendall. She then headed down the hall to the bathroom and noticed that the door was closed but not all the way. Heather looked through the crack and saw Kendall naked in the shower. Heather knew that she should look away but she could not. She watched as Kendall turned around to wash the soap out of his hair. Heather finally looked away before Kendall realized that she was there. Heather headed down the hall to her room, to catch her breath after what she just witnessed. Heather, finally after catching her breath for a few minutes, headed out of her room. She ran right into a very wet, and very naked Kendall in a towel causing them to both fall over with Kendall landing on top of her. Heather looked up into those hyponizing, green eyes and could not look away.

"Hey," Kendall said as he stared into Heather's brown eyes. Kendall could not seem to look away. Kendall felt every curve of Heather's tone body underneath him. Kendall felt Heather move her legs to the side, so that he was cradled between her legs.

"Hey, back," Heather said in a whisper, still not looking away. Kendall slowly lowered his head and kissed Heather. Kendall loved how her lips felt all soft and warm. Kendall felt Heather wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Kendall slowly raised his head and looked Heather in the eyes. Heather bit her lip and slowly scooted backward toward her bedroom. Kendall followed Heather slowly and shut the door behind him with his foot. Heather and Kendall stood up from the floor. Kendall pulled Heather flush against him and lowered his lips to hers again. Heather put her arms around his neck and pullled his closer. Heather felt Kendall's hands on her butt, squeezing and felt them pull her closer. Heather moved her hands up into his hair and felt the soft, blonde hair in her hands. Kendall moved his lips down her cheeck to her neck. Heather tilted her head back to give him some better access. Kendall found a spot on Heather's neck which made her moan. Kendall smiled into her neck, when he realised that he had found one of Heather's sweet spots. Kendall brought his lips back up to Heather's and pulled her back into a long, passionate kiss. Finally, Heather and Kendall pulled apart. Both were breathing really heavy and looked at each other with a smile.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kendall said, "But I'm so glad it happened." Heather felt Kendall moving his hands up and down her back.

"Were do we go from here?" Heather asked Kendall.

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend but we could wait if you are not ready," Kendall told her.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," Heather said right before Kendall pulled her into a hard kiss.

"Well, I think that you should get dressed before someone comes looking. I'm glad that I did not get wet,"Heather told Kendall as they headed toward the door.

"Ok, girlfriend," Kendall told her as they headed into the hallway.

"See you later, boyfriend," Heather told Kendall as she headed to the main floor.

* * *

**Review. **

**Until next time**


End file.
